Un pequeño jueguito
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Cuatro chicas hacen una apuesta, soportar en tus preciadas vacaciones -un mes completo- a un chico, pasar tiempo con él, dormir con él... -Ahora pondremos retos a cada una... jujuju ¿quién quedará virgen después de esto?... ... ... ¡¿Utau que rayos de tienes en esa cabeza! ::LIME::LEMON::LEMONADE:: AMUxIKUTO/KUKAIxUTAU/RIMAxNAGEHIKO/YAYAxKAIRI
1. AVISO

Muy buenos días. o tardes, o noches:

Este mensaje es para pedir disculpas por esto lo siguiente: he decidido editar este fic... la forma en la que escribo actualmente es muy diferente y pienso que merecen buenas historias. La trama también será algo diferente... principalmente porque no estarán los charas ¬¬ y segundo que bueno.. eso es una sorpresa. Esta vez colgaré más rápido, es más el día que cuelgue el primer capítulo será también el día en el que cuelgue los otros siete (incluido el capítulo ocho, así que espero me dejen un review :D). Estaré colgando los capítulo lo más antes posible... (eso será el día 28 de mayo) Espero su comprensión. Mas bien, este mensaje también es para preguntarles que parejas van a querer... ¿? Amuto se los aseguro ;D, Kutau y Rimagihiko decídanse de una buena vez ¬¬ y si quieren pongo un leve toque de Yairi... Pero enserio quiero saber que es lo que desean que escriba. Así que las que ya dejaron review en el primer capítulo por favor un mensaje que diga lo que deseen y las que recién leen este fic... dejen review para que pueda llegar a los cien ^^

Attn. Kiriha-chan

PD: Muchas gracias por sus reviews a...

Bloody Anzhy  
Kuroneko1981  
LuNaShinRa  
blakneko  
sakurita-akatsuki  
LovinaxTonio95  
Gabyhi  
lali132  
fusah  
nina spicy  
pinkie  
sattomi-chan  
Kanade Tohyama  
rjaquezcarmona  
Itachi1981  
Darkred-sun  
sakaryy-chan  
smileheart  
Rukia-chan  
Crazygirl  
MAKAXSOUL  
rImAvAmPiReNigHt  
Lilliana  
Alex-Chan  
Nana-chan  
LYNG67  
sandra  
Guest  
yue yuna  
Xela Kazami  
EsquisofrenicaLove  
twilight-love1694  
XxAomexX D  
Neko.16.-Blast  
Sabii-chan  
aika  
Rin-Neko  
hinako  
barbiea1000  
Barby2411  
crazy kitty  
yaissa-chan  
iitzel  
LylianLove  
Musa-23b  
SmilexMe  
utauyamu  
Sakura1023  
Estefa-chan  
lyn  
Mariamanga  
Jina13h0shy  
Maru-Li Tsukiyomi  
Pao  
kutaukoi  
yuiiii  
sakuarui  
sarita18  
la nia pajera  
meiliing  
Kelly  
Maru-Li Tsukiyomi  
cerezo . dulce11 [lo puse con espacios porque se borraba :/]  
ShaanaChan  
otaku4everafter  
kimi neka

No sé si alguna estará repetida... en fin gracias *kissu**kissu*^^


	2. Capítulo 1

_Konishiwa~_

_¿Cómo están queridas lectoras? Ya que hemos llegado a los 100 reviews estoy colgando el primer capítulo como segundo después de colgar el tercero borrare el aviso, ciertamente quería terminar con dos fics primero y luego seguir con este con total tranquilidad. Si es que han leído otros de mis fics sabrán que sólo tengo tiempo para universidades... es mi último año escolar TºT _

_Cambiando de tema... gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron reviews (: Las amo y espero me perdonen... quiero que me digan que tal el capítulo ^^ onegai~ Las que dejaron review manden un mensaje si no es mucho pedir... y las que no... ¡REVIEW~!_

_Por cierto, esto no tiene nada que ver con el anime... solo los personajes ^^ _

___Por cierto si en Shugo Chara hubiesen pasado más momentos amuto, kutau o rimagihiko y que cierto mini-rey se hubiese ido en vez de mi preciado Ikuto, sólo ahí podría haber una posibilidad de que Ikuto... -ejem!-...digo Shugo Chara sea de mi propiedad... Caso contrario, no me pertenece...-ni Ikuto-_

* * *

___**Advertencia: Escenas con doble sentido, lenguaje algo vulgar -en opinión de cierta persona ¬¬-, escenas subidas de tono... si tienes menos o 11 años y no sabes como se hacen los bebes, ni mucho menos como es que terminaste en la... -ejem!- digo: el interior, por decirlo así, de tu madre... ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ!?**_

* * *

_**Amu**_

_Ese había sido uno de eso días de la semana en que nada se me venía a mi cabeza, un viernes aburrido como cualquier otro, uno antes de la última semana de clases. Recuerdo que me había quedado tirada en el sofá. Estando en mi primer año de preparatoria parecía que las actividades habían ido disminuyendo, no, tal vez era yo la aburrida. Mi viernes-aburrido se hubiese pasado igual de no ser porque llegaron Utau, Rima y Yaya. Ese día que vinieron a mi casa porque prácticamente los exámenes del primer semestre ya habían terminado y faltaba solo una semana para salir de vacaciones. Sí, ese día comenzó todo. La loca aventura, que Utau nombró como: Un pequeño jueguito.  
Estúpida Utau._

_Como decía…_ era uno de esos días en los que Rima y yo estábamos cansadas de todas las actividades de la preparatoria, siendo nuestro primer año y eso. Yaya no parecía tan cansada como nosotras dos, parecía estar disfrutando su último año de secundaria. En cuanto a Utau... ella estaba cansada pero no por la preparatoria exactamente, si no más bien por sus seguidas grabaciones de su nuevo álbum y los arreglos de su próxima gira.

Las chicas habían llegado a mi casa alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, y mi madre nos había servido té y galletas. Se había ido hacía ya unos segundos, en los que aprovechamos para hablar de ciertos temas. Temas que en mi opinión a Utau le interesaban más de lo normal, aprovechando que mi hermana de nueve años no se encontraba.

— ¿Y... alguna de ustedes ya no es virgen?

La pregunta no me tomó desprevenida en lo más mínimo, puesto que se rumoreaban que algunas de mi clase ya no lo eran. Por lo que ese era un tema que se hablaba en mi salón, no me sobresalté como lo hizo Yaya.

— ¿AH?

No es que Yaya fuera mojigata o algo por estilo, todo lo contrario solía hacer bromas respecto a esto. Pero supongo que dejar de ser virgen no ha pasado por su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo que: ¿AH?—preguntó la rubia mayor con una ceja enarcada—. Es una pregunta simple... ¿si o no?

—Yo sigo siéndolo—dijo Rima como si fuera un tema del que hablásemos siempre.

—Yo también.

— ¡Y yo!—dijo Yaya algo abrumada y espantada.

—Hmm... Yo también... Saben, ayer estuve hablando con Ikuto y…—dijo muy emocionada, pero al percatarse de que nadie compartía la emoción, preguntó: — ¿Qué les pasa…?

—Es que...—dije mientras las cosas que solía insinuar, siempre, me venían a la cabeza—...tienes un hermano...

— ¿Y~?

—No debe ser nada sano—dije alejándome de ella, Yaya y Rima hicieron lo mismo.

— ¡Por favor!—dijo con sorna—. No se asusten, él no sabe de lo que les voy a hablar.

Suspiramos las tres, ahora más tranquilas.

— ¿Y...—continuó Rima interesada—cuál es?

Utau sonrió con malicia.

—Es un reto.

Yaya también pareció intrigada, por ello preguntó en que consistía su famoso reto.

—A cada una le escogemos un chico y tiene que pasar con él por un mes, aprovechando esto de las vacaciones…

Cuando la _idol _terminó de hablar, ninguna de las tres dijo nada. Por mi cabeza sólo pasaba el hecho de que justamente preguntó sobre esto cuando comenzó el tema de si éramos vírgenes o no. ¿No resultaba sospechoso?

Después de unos minutos en los que pareció que Utau estaba prácticamente deseosa de saber que diríamos... no hablamos. ¿Qué se podía decir? ¿Qué no se daba por hecho que Utau igual nos obligaría a cumplir aquel reto? Pero esta vez parecía que ninguna se animaba.

Así que la rubia utilizó su típica pregunta que utilizaba cuando notaba poco interés en nosotras. Su pregunta de siempre: ¿Acaso son gallinas? Sonó más burlona e interesada de lo normal, sabiendo muy bien que habían dos chicas aquí que se emocionaban más de lo normal cuando decía eso, ella simplemente parecía reírse de ese minúsculo hecho.

— ¡Yaya acepta el reto!—dijo levantado su puño muy emocionada, sin percatarse del hecho que yo si: Utau planeaba atentar contra nuestra virginidad.

Tsukiyomi aplaudió feliz.

—Yo también—dijo Rima no muy emocionada, más parecía ofendida—. A mí nadie me llama gallina.

—Ok...—dijo mientras posaba su mirada en mi—...solo faltas tú Amu.

Suspiré rendida asintiendo, intentando no darle muchas vueltas al asunto de mi virginidad.

—Ahora las parejas—dijo asintiendo—, ¿quién comienza a elegir de quien?

Levanté la mano, recordando cierta petición que me había pedido alguien unas semanas atrás.

—...para Rima—dije sonriendo.

La verdad pura es que tenía que hacerle un favor a cierto chico y aprovecharía esta oportunidad.

—Nagi—dije sin darle más vueltas al asunto sabiendo de por medio que mi mejor amiga se amargaría más de lo normal.

— ¿Tienes algún problema Amu?—me preguntó al mismo tiempo que un tic se apoderaba de su ojos derecho— ¿No somos amigas?

La rubia me miró molesta y por un momento pareció querer tratar de refutar, pero se aguantó sus comentarios y luego miró a su costado y encontró a Yaya, quién parecía entretenida en ver las chispas de chocolate en la galleta que había cogido hacía unos pocos segundos.

— ¿Kairi esta bien?—le preguntó mirándola.

Ella se volteó al sentirse observada y por un momento creí notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—Supongo—dijo ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Le toca a Yaya?—preguntó.

—Si—dijo la rubia menor tomando de su taza de té, al parecer –ahora- más tranquila.

—Utau-chan—dijo mirándola—, ¿qué te parece...Kukai?

— ¿El castaño que me dice chica-idol?

—Si...—dijo algo confundida.

Kukai iba en el primer año de preparatoria junto a nosotras, pero Utau se suele juntar con otras personas y también por lo de sus conciertos no suele estar mucho tiempo. No los había visto hablar mucho en realidad.

—Hmm... Ikuto—dijo sonriendo divertida.

El nombrado hizo que la piel se me erizara y que en sólo un segundo mi mente se quedara en blanco, ¿cómo es que un solo chico podía provocar esas reacciones en mí? Juro que en este momento pensaba en lo que seguro ella y su hermano habían estado hablando.

— ¿Tu hermano?

— ¿No te sienta bien mi hermano?—preguntó enarcando una ceja, sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Mi mente me trajo recuerdos de un joven de 17 años, de cabellos azules índigos. Tenía unos lentes de sol negros, por lo que no pude ver sus ojos. Pero debo admitir que su torso descubierto hizo que mi temperatura corporal subiera considerablemente. Y que hablar de su sonrisa, juro que en ese mismo momento no me importaría correr a su casa y... Ok, no. No estoy tan desesperada.

Tragué grueso y negando mi cabeza varias veces, intenté no darle vueltas al asunto... mala idea...

**.Flashback.  
-**_**Hace un año aproximadamente-**_

_Recuerdo que un viernes Utau me dijo que se reunirían en su casa, accedí feliz, puesto que no la veía muy seguido últimamente. Yaya y Rima también irían, pasaríamos el día las cuatro como lo solíamos hacer en primaria. Yo haciéndole caso fui, sin saber que la muy... pesada –por no decir otra cosa- resultó ser una gran-gran amiga... A quién engaño, fue un buen día._

Me puse unos shorts amarillos y un polo blanco suelto, un poco largo, de manga corta, mis sandalias eran blancas y mi cabello decidí dejarlo suelto y sin ninguna 'x'. Así me dirigí a la casa de mi amiga. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta, toqué el timbre y al ver que no abrían volví a tocar. Opté por sentarme en la grada que había allí y me quedé esperando. A los segundos abrió la puerta alguien.

—Eto… ¿Está Utau?—pregunté mirando ligeramente hacia arriba al chico que estaba frente a mí, pues era más alto que yo.

Si quieren una comparación pues… parecía un chico esculpido por los mismos dioses griegos. Su rostro tallado por los mismísimos arcángeles. Y... Oh Dios... su voz era:

—Ha salido—dijo con un tono de voz frío—, pero si quieres espérala… no debe tardar—dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara.

Sus ojos… eran mucho más hermosos de lo que en mi mente describía, creo que la palabra se queda algo corta. Eran profundos y hermosos, del color de los zafiros. Y por alguna razón me hizo recordar a un gato. Tenía puesto unos jeans rasgados y un polo blanco, que cubrían el torso que su club de fans me había mostrado que tenía. Sin poder evitarlo mi temperatura corporal fue subiendo nuevamente.

Al entrar a la sala en donde varias veces habíamos venido las cuatro a desafinar en el karaoke; excepto claro: Utau, que era cantante; noté que el televisor estaba prendido. Mas esta vez, parecía que estaban dando una película que parecía ser de acción.

Estaban dos sujetos caminando por lo que parecía una casa abandonada. Estaban armados, por ello supuse que era una película de acción, pero…

— ¿Tienes miedo?

No podía evitarlo, la sola imagen aquella había hecho que corriera a esconderme con su brazo.

— ¡Si!—grité aterrorizada por como uno de los chicos gritaba.

Él simplemente parecía disfrutar de mi sufrimiento. Se estaba riendo siempre de lo que hacía para no oír aquellos gritos… Y pasó… no recuerdo como pero de pronto estaba acurrucada en su hombro y luego sentí como sus manos pasaban por mi nuca y me acercaban a él. Así terminamos besándonos y beso tras beso, mis inexpertos labios se dejaron de mover torpes contra los suyos. Nuestros besos se fundían en los gritos de aquella película sangrienta y de terror. No era un ambiente muy romántico, ni tampoco uno que imaginé para mi primer beso, pero no estuvo nada mal.

_Creo que desde que entré a esa casa, las cosas ya estaban predichas. Porque creo que si en verdad no hubiese querido besar al hermano de una de mis mejores amigas, me hubiese ido a otro lugar y no terminado en los brazos de él._

**.Fin del Flashback.**

—Esta bien—dije tratando de no sonreír.

—Bien—dijo sonriendo ella—, ahora tengo una razón para sacarlo de la casa y que no se valla con sus amigotes.

_Sí claro, sé que hay algo oscuro detrás de todo esto._

— ¿Y en donde pasaremos un mes?—pregunté antes de que comenzaran a hacer preguntas.

—Eso ya está arreglado—dijo mientras tomaba una de las galletas del plato que seguía en la pequeña mesa—, como las vacaciones están por comenzar... y mis padres se fueron de viaje sin mi... me ofrecieron ir a la casa de playa.

— ¿Playa?—preguntó la peli-naranja asombrada— ¿Tienes casa de playa?

—Si, sólo que no suelo ir por lo de los conciertos y eso—explicó mientras mordía otro pedazo de galleta—. Amu sabe de esa casa de playa.

Yaya y Rima se giraron hacia mí y me miraron interrogantes.

—Hmm... ¿Qué tan grande es?—preguntó Rima—. No será que nos harás dormir juntos ¿o si?

—El punto de pasar un mes entero con chicos es ese—dijo terminando su galleta y cogiendo otra.

—Pero yo no hablo nada con Nagehiko, si hablamos es porque Amu esta ahí—dijo Rima con un deje de amargura.

—Y yo no hablo con Kukai—aceptó Utau—, pero el punto de esto es que tenemos una semana para hablar con ellos. No es tan malo, tomémoslo como una meta para la última semana de clases.

La rubia más baja suspiró no muy convencida y asintió, terminando por dejar caer –suavemente- su cabeza en la mesa pequeña.

—Esta bien—dije no muy convencida.

Utau sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa angelical de hecho no lo era.

—Ok está decidido entonces—dijo muy emocionada—, así que hoy le preguntan a sus padres ¿ya?

Las tres asentimos.

Ya en la noche cuando ellas no estaban pues se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, se me ocurrió preguntarles a mis padres. Fue algo así como: ¿Me puedo ir a la casa de playa de Utau por un mes? _Claro, es lógico, la pregunta mejor formulada, que inteligente eres Amu. _Los rostros de mis padres fueron de total confusión. Así que comencé a explicarles todo, obviando claro la parte de la apuesta. Ellos después de varias preguntas y respuestas... aceptaron, con la condición de que Utau hablaría con ellos. Aunque mi padre parecía que iba a estallar en llanto en uno de esos momentos, mi madre dijo que siempre y cuando prometiera llamar –siquiera- una vez por semana estaba bien.

_Lamentablemente... cuando me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo esa noche… me hicieron recordar ciertas características de ese gato pervertido... Baka Neko Hentai..._

Sentí mis manos moverse perezosas, y al sentir lo que tocaba seguí recostada, puesto que sentía las sábanas con las que me había cubierto antes de dormir. Pero luego sentí que una brisa helada chocaba contra mi rostro. Al abrir mis ojos no vi absolutamente nada, excepto por la luz de la luna que iluminaba parte de la habitación por la ventana abierta, cuando mi vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad, me di cuenta de que NO estaba en MI habitación... Pero era una habitación que recordaba... Me envolví en las sábanas descubriendo que no tenía más que mi ropa interior y me dirigí a cerrar la ventana. Me volví a la cama y me quedé sentada, intentando recordar como había llegado aquí.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose provocó que mi rostro mirara en otra dirección, sabiendo muy bien quien la estaba abriendo.

—Amu~—llamó una voz masculina muy sensual.

No quería voltear, sabía qué me encontraría si volteaba.

—Pequeña gatita, sabía que algún día volverías...—dijo con ese tono de autosuficiencia que tanto lo caracterizaba—. Por cierto... me gusta la ropa que usas.

La sola mención de mi ropa en estos instantes provocó que la piel se me erizara.

— ¿No sería mejor que dejaras la sábana caer?

Su respiración en mi cuello provocó que cayera atropelladamente en el colchón. Jalé la sábana en un vano intento de cubrirme, sin siquiera tener el valor para abrir mis ojos y enfrentarme a esa mirada.

Pude oír como reía quedadamente, sujetando con una de sus manos las dos mías.

—...hacer eso es inútil—dijo canturreando, haciendo que la punta de su nariz se pasara por uno de mis brazos descubiertos, llegando a mi cuello—, con ese tipo de ropa…—sentí como su lengua se pasaba por mi cuello, provocando mil sensaciones en mí—…a mí no me ocultas na-da…

Traté de empujarlo con todas mis fuerzas, esfuerzo inútil por la diferencia notoria de fuerzas. Terminé recostada encima de él, una posición inversa a la anterior. Con la única diferencia de que me tenía bien agarrada de la cintura.

—Es imposible huir de algo que deseas…—dijo forzando más su agarre, incorporándose, quedando sentado y yo de pie, aún él sujetándome con fuerza.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse cuando comenzó a dar pequeños besos en mi piel expuesta, dejando un camino de mi hombro a mi mentón.

—Iku…to…

A pesar de no estarlo viendo, podría jurar que una de esas juguetonas sonrisas habían surcado su rostro.

Me removí inquieta al sentir su respiración tan cerca de la mía.

—…dime una cosa…—preguntó pasando una de sus manos por mi cabello—… ¿sabes por qué los gatos son tan… curiosos?

—N-No…

Sus expertas manos pasaron por mi espalda, hasta llegar al broche de mi brasier y contra todo pronóstico, pasó de este y su mano terminó adelante.

—Porque les gusta experimentar cosas…—dijo antes de comenzar a pasar sus dedos suavemente por encima de la tela, para después levantarlo sin ninguna piedad.

Con su mano libre comenzó a estrujar uno de mis pechos con fuerza, teniéndome bien sujeta con su otro brazo. Mi boca se había quedado seca y semi-abierta, dejando escapara todo lo que no podía reprimir. Está de más decir que se sentía muy bien, y que por más que mi sentido común me gritó: _"¡ESCAPA!"_, otra parte de mi decía a gritos que me dejara hacer.

"_¡Amu, esto NO está bien!"_

Sus labios siguieron bajando por mi cuello, dejando rastros de saliva por donde pasaba. La mano que me tenía sujeta desabrochó –por fin- la –molestosa- tela –que estorbaba-. Se deshizo de esta con habilidad y la lanzó a alguna parte del lugar.

"_**No, todo lo contrario… está súper bien…"**_

Su lengua comenzó a pasar por el valle de mis senos hasta llegar al que no estaba siendo atendido, al cual comenzó a satisfacer de maravilla.

—Ahh…

Sentí como su boca se introdujo por completo uno de mis montículos, haciendo que su lengua se divirtiera con mi pezón, arrancándome gemidos que se comenzaban a asemejar a gritos.

"_¡HAZ ALGO!"_

Me removí inquieta, subiendo por accidente una de mis rodilla, la cuál dio directamente con cierta parte de su anatomía.

"…_bueno, no era __eso__ a lo que me refería…"_

Un gemido –que más se asemejó a un gruñido- escapó de su boca, la cual se había dignado a dejar su trabajo. Cuando al fin lo vi a los ojos, noté su mirada oscurecida.

"_**¿No te gusta…? ¿Adivina quién lo ha puesto así?"**_

—…con que así estamos...—dijo colocando ambas manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, elevándolo ligeramente, dejándome recostada en la cama... ¡¿CUÁNDO CARAJOS SE HIZO TAN GRANDE LA MALDITA CAMA?!

Su boca otra vez se hizo cargo de mi pecho, succionándolo y mordiéndolo, arrancándome gemidos de placer; mientras que el otro era estrujado por una de sus manos. Su mano libre había comenzado a bajar por mi estómago, llegando al elástico de la última prenda que tenía puesta.

— ¡AHHH!

Una de sus manos se había metido dentro y estaba acariciando cierta parte muy húmeda en mí. Su risa resonó en mi cabeza y sólo pude pensar que le gustaba hacerme sufrir y verme sumisa.

—Iku..to-o...

Sentí como mi vista se humedecía, sintiéndome en el mismo cielo cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos adentro mío. Otro dedo se introdujo en mí y mi espalda se arqueó, provocando que mi pecho se introdujera más en su boca –si es que eso era posible-. Su mano dejó mi pecho y quitó rápidamente mis bragas, dejándome desnuda completamente. Su boca comenzó a bajar lentamente, mientras mis manos jugaban con sus cabellos índigos, en una vano intento por hacerle sentir lo bien que me sentía en ese momento.

— ¡IKUTO!

Un grito sordo escapó de mis labios cuando se lengua se pasó por mi entrepierna, lamiendo esa zona en especial. Sentí como su lengua se comenzaba a adentrar en mí, queriendo saborear cada parte en mi interior. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente y...

Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome sola, descubierta y… en mi cuarto.

_No, no, no otra vez…_

No era la primera vez que tenia ese tipo de sueños con ese maldito pervertido, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no los tenía. Unos muchos meses.

—Mierda…

Lo peor sería que ahora lo tendría que volver a ver… por un mes entero…

_**Utau**_

_El día mismo en el que las cuatro nos habíamos enredado en aquel reto, Yaya me había llamado diciéndome que sus padres querían hablar conmigo. Cuando terminé de hablar con ellos y prometerles de que cuidaría a su única hija mujer, se despidieron amablemente y me volvieron a pasar con la mayor de los Yuiki. Me convenció de ir al centro comercial con ella y su mejor amigo: Souma. En realidad, ella sabía que yo no hablaba con él así que supuse que me estaría tendiendo una mano para que el castaño se olvidara del apodo que me habían puesto algunos compañeros de mi mismo año. Pues sinceramente: chica-idol, me molestaba de sobre manera. Pero… supongo que eso del karma existe, ya que ella me hizo la misma jugada que yo le hice a Amu.  
Sólo que ella fue más considerada y me avisó sobre ello... el mismo día de la salida._

— ¡¿Qué?!

—_Vamos Utau-chan no es tan malo._

— ¿No es tan malo?—pregunté—Me engañaste y ahora estoy sola con un chico a quien ni le hablo.

—_Ok… si es malo, pero si te decía que fueras a solas con él… estoy segura de que no hubieses aceptado—_dijo haciendo una pausa—. _Dale una oportunidad, es un buen chico y creo que se llevarán bien._

—Es que esto no me convence—dije mirándome al espejo por tercera vez—, ¿no le puedes decir que yo tampoco iré?

—_No_—dijo divertida—. _Le dije que estaba enferma y no podría ir, que te había llamado a tu casa y a tu celular y no habías contestado, que tendría que quedarse esperándote como un buen caballero. Finge que no estás enterada de que no iré._

—Yo te mato—dije quitándome el short que tenía puesto, de tantos polos, blusas, shorts, faldas y demás en mi armario y justo hoy nada me queda bien—. ¿De qué hablo con él?

— _¿Sabes de los equipos de básquet?_

— ¿NBA?—pregunté—. Los amigos de Ikuto hablan de eso… creo que puedo con ello.

—_Hmm… No sé que otro consejo pueda darte, no le gusta estar sentado mucho tiempo._

— ¿Algo más?—pregunté poniéndome una blusa rosada de manga corta y una corbata blanca—. Quiero irme toda la mañana, tengo un plan para que Amu se quede a solas con mi hermano _-otra vez, como hace un año-_—dije mientras me quitaba nuevamente lo que me había puesto.

Agradecía la idea de que lo celulares tuvieron altavoz.

—_Pobre Amu-chi_—dijo ella con pena ajena—. _La verdad no_—dijo volviendo al tema anterior—_, no le gustan las cosas complicadas y… me tengo que ir ¿si? ¡Suerte Utau-chan!_—dijo antes de colgar.

La verdad es que si no fuera famosa por estos lugares me llegaría altamente como visto, pero Sanjo me solía recordar que la imagen –para una cantante- era algo muy importante. Al final me decidí por unos shorts negros y un polo naranja que se amarraba en el cuello, dejando mi espalda algo descubierta. Mi cabello lo amarré en las dos típicas colas altas y lo trencé sólo un poco. Iba con unas sandalias con algo de taco y sólo llevaba mi billetera y mi celular en los bolsillos del short. Tomé unos lentes sin medida y con eso salí de mi casa, dejando a mi hermano sentado en el televisor viendo una película… extraña. Me despedí diciéndole que no tardaría mucho en regresar… Mentira. Tenía que irme antes de que Amu llegara. Esos dos habían tenido una buena relación hace algún tiempo y la tendrían que recuperar, de todas las chicas que han intentado algo con él, es el único ligue a quien no he detestado supongo que porque es mi amiga.

Cambiando de tema…

El punto de encuentro era el parque, así que llegué rápido por la cercanía que tenía mi casa. Cuando llegué, Souma estaba conversando con unas chicas que parecían conocerlo muy bien. Caminé lento sólo para observar cada uno de sus gestos y lo que más llamó mi atención fue esa sonrisa llena de energía pura y sincera. Las chicas se fueron y fue en ese momento que se percató de mí, sonrió y levantó su mano. Fingí sorpresa tal y como Yaya me había dicho.

— ¿Yaya no llega?—pregunté mirando a ambos lados.

—Dijo que estaba enferma y no vendría—dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Así que pasaremos la mañana los dos.

No pude evitar sonreír, su sonrisa lo había logrado. Había escuchado ya hablar de que muchas sonríen cuando están a su lado y yo… no estaba siendo la excepción.

— ¿Y que quieres hacer?—preguntó cuando habíamos comenzado a caminar.

— ¿Qué sueles hacer cuando sales con chicas?—pregunté sin mirarlo.

—Hmm… No suelo salir con una sola chica—dijo deteniéndose—, he salido con Yaya y Amu, pero… ellas básicamente se divierten cuando vamos a jugar videojuegos—dijo ladeando la cabeza—, no sé a donde llevarte.

— ¿Sabes de alguna cafetería?—pregunté llamando su atención—. Me vine sin tomar desayuno.

—Creo que conozco un lugar—dijo comenzando a caminar en una dirección opuesta a la que habíamos caminado—, pero esta del otro lado del centro comercial.

—Vamos—dije alcanzándolo lo poco que había avanzado—, muero de hambre.

No caminos mucho o al menos no me lo pareció, habíamos estado hablando de muchas otras cosas. Como los mejores de la NBA, era extraño hablar de eso, nunca me imaginé hablando de básquet. Pero me perdí cuando comenzó a hablar de futbol. Mas en ese momento dijo que teníamos que cruzar, pues la cafetería estaba al frente.

— ¿Entramos?—preguntó empujando la puerta para que yo entrara, un gesto que me pareció de lo más dulce y caballero.

Entré a la cafetería y me llenó el aroma delicioso a café, agradecí el hecho de que no escuchara el gruñido de mi estómago.

Cuando nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaba cerca al piano, un señor algo mayor se nos acercó.

—Kukai—dijo—, hacía años que no te veía.

El castaño sonrió soltando una pegajosa pero corta risa.

—Espero que no haya sido porque Sion ya no está por aquí.

—Tal vez haya influido un poco—dijo rascándose la cabeza al mismo tiempo que un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas—, me gustaba oírla tocar el piano. ¿Saben algo de ella?

—Nos manda cartas de vez en cuando, dice que le va bien allá en Londres—dijo con una tierna sonrisa—. Aunque aquí se le extraña, estamos felices de que ella lo esté—dijo mientras pasaba el trapo por la mesa para quitar algunas migas—. ¿Y quién es la bella señorita que traes?—preguntó al mirarme—No sueles venir con chicas como ella.

—Es una… amiga—dijo sonriendo—, le hable de este lugar y por eso estamos aquí.

—Un momento, yo he visto a esta señorita—dijo pestañeando—, mi nieta escucha tus canciones.

—Me da gusto—dije sonriendo.

—Discúlpalo si hace tonterías, es un buen chico aunque no lo parezca.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—preguntó algo más sonrojado que antes—. Dije que era mi amiga.

—Tengo la suficiente edad como para saber que esto no es una simple salida de amigos, niño—dijo acomodándose los lentes—. ¿Y qué va a querer la señorita?—me preguntó.

Después de decirle lo que quería el señor se fue a lo que supuse era la cocina. Souma se disculpó por el comentario y negué con la cabeza, pues para ser sincera no me molestó en lo más mínimo lo que el señor había insinuado. Después me preguntó si podía ir a comprar el periódico del día, que salía algo importante. Acepté sin ninguna molestia y así me quedé sola en la mesa.

—Ella es...

—Si yo creo que es Hoshina-san...

Los murmullos habían comenzado y no podía hacer algo para evitarlo. De no ser porque estaba esperando un desayuno de un señor que me había caído bien, me hubiese largado del lugar.

—Disculpa—dijo alguien jalando mi polo—… ¿Utau-chan?

Me volteé sólo para encontrarme con una pequeña de no más de cinco años, de cabellos castaños claros y de unos ojos celestes.

— ¿Sabes tocar?—me preguntó señalando el piano de cola en el pequeño escenario del lugar.

—No muy bien—dije con modestia, sinceramente no estaba acostumbrada, pero de tocar… si sabía y muy bien.

Mas antes de lo que yo tenía planeado la pequeña me había cogido de la mano y ambas estábamos sentadas en el taburete.

— No importa—dijo sonriente mientras levantaba la tapa.

Pasé mis manos por las teclas del piano y sentí como poco a poco mis dedos se acostumbraban a pasar por ellos. Fue así como comencé a tocar algo, no sabía en verdad que era, me sonaba a música clásica... algo que tal vez Beethoven o Bach habían compuesto. Sentí una pegajosa risa a mi lado y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con una sonrisa iluminada. Mientras mis manos se seguían moviendo, sentía que de pronto todos los murmullos se habían acabado. Tal vez tocar el piano no había sido una mala idea. Mis dedos siguieron bailando en las teclas un rato más, hasta que acabaron perdiéndose en notas muy altas. Con ello terminé y me puse de pie, las personas aplaudieron y yo hice una ligera reverencia. Al menos con eso habían dejado de murmurar.

—Hace tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien tocar tan bien—dijo el señor de antes—, eres muy buena para solo dedicarte a cantar—dijo dejando mi taza y mi hamburguesa en la mesa, mientras que yo me acercaba a esta, despidiéndome de la pequeña y agradeciéndole por sus halagos.

— ¿Usted cree?—pregunté antes de sentarme.

—Por supuesto—dijo convencido, tomando la bandeja donde había traído mi pedido—, si no me crees pregúntale al niño—dijo apuntando con su pulgar a Souma que estaba parado en la puerta—. Su cara es suficiente ¿no crees?—dijo antes de soltar una risa grave y garrasposa—. Además, algo me dice que ya lo sabes.

— ¿El qué?—pregunté sin quitar mí vista del castaño.

—Que tocas bien—dijo para después irse a atender a una familia que había llegado—. Disfruta de tu comida.

—Gracias—susurré pasando mis manos por la taza caliente.

Cuando tomé un sorbo, pude notar que el oji-esmeralda se había sentado ya en su silla.

—Tocas estupendo—dijo sin sonreír, algo que me molestó sin saber por qué.

—Algo en tu cara me dice que ya has visto a alguien tocar de esa manera—dije mientras metía un trozo de hamburguesa en mi boca—. ¿Me equivoco?—pregunté cuando ya lo había pasado.

—No—dijo sonriendo melancólicamente—, aunque en cierto modo no son iguales... ella tocaba Jazz.

— ¿Quién?—pregunté con repentino interés.

—Sion—dijo cerrando sus ojos—. Creo que era la razón por la que venía aquí, aunque fue hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Te gustaba?

—No lo sé—dijo ladeando su cabeza—, igual era mayor que yo por seis años.

— ¿Y eso que?—pregunté—A mi no me importaría meterme con un chico menor si es que me gusta enserio... pero me suelen gustar chicos mayores así que no creo que pase.

Pareció pensárselo por un buen rato mientras terminaba la hamburguesa.

—Igual se fue hace ya mucho tiempo...—dijo apoyando su codo en la mesa, sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos—...ahora debe tener unos veintitrés o veinticuatro... dudo que le llegue a importar alguien como yo.

Terminé mi café y cuando me disponía a pagar, él lo hizo. El señor una vez más nos brindó una sonrisa cómplice, insinuando algo que, supongo, ambos sabíamos. Agradecimos y nos fuimos caminando otra vez a quien sabe donde. Llegamos al centro comercial quien sabe como, el punto es que seguimos hablando de diversos temas y en uno de ellos llegamos a esto:

— ¿Enserio?

—Si, me lo dijeron después... cuando ya habíamos entrado a secundaria.

—No lo sabía, Yaya nunca me lo dijo—dije recordando a la peli naranja.

—No creo que lo diga, usualmente no me entero de esas cosas.

— ¿Y a ti te gustaba?

—No—dijo mientras veía un skate en la vitrina de una tienda—, a mi me gustaba Amu en ese entonces.

— ¿Amu? ¿Mi pequeña Amu?—pregunté con fingido resentimiento.

—Si—dijo riéndose de mi gesto—, pero fue por muy poco... descubrí que le gustaba Tadase—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Luego de eso me propuse a ayudarla, pero el chico la rechazó diciendo que tenía novia. Desde ahí creo que sólo hemos sido amigos y eso, salimos si, pero no siento algo más que una simple amistad por ella. Creo que estoy más concentrado en los deportes.

Sonreí.

— ¿Y a ti? ¿Quién te ha gustado?

La pregunta me tomó desprevenida puesto que únicamente me había gustado un chico y había sido hasta los catorce. Cuando me enteré de que sólo lo había visto como un modelo a seguir.

—Seguro que en tu vida de _idol _te pasan cosas interesantes.

—No mucho—admití—. Respecto a un chico... creo que mi hermano es el único chico por quien he sentido algo así.

La respuesta lo dejó algo impresionado. No parecía esperarse eso.

— ¿Tu hermano?

—Lo sé, lo sé, es raro... pero después de los catorce comprendí que no era ese tipo de sentimiento que sentía por él, era algo así como una admiración hacia mi hermano mayor—dije moviendo mi cabeza—. Igual no importa ya, tengo planeado hacer que Amu esté con él.

— ¿Enserio?

—Si—dije sinceramente—, los he dejado solos en mi casa hoy.

—Wou... eres mala—dijo sonriendo—. Pero cuentas con mi apoyo.

—Gracias—dije sonriendo—. Si es así... ¿quieres venir a la playa en vacaciones?—pregunté aprovechando la oportunidad—, van a ir Amu, Yaya, Rima, mi hermano... yo... creo que Yaya invitó a Kairi.

—A la playa...—dijo como pensándolo.

—Sí, mis padres me dejaron su casa de playa... ¿vienes?—pregunté.

—Eso suena genial—dijo levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación—, por supuesto que voy.

_Después de eso me acompañó a mi casa y prometimos repetirlo otro día, tal vez después de clases. Claro que en ese momento no pasaba por mi cabeza que iría Amu a mi casa esa semana, creo que fue culpa de ese castaño impulsivo. Cuando entré a mi casa Amu estaba sentada en las escaleras, con una cara de desaprobación total. Pude oír a mi hermano por ahí no junto a ella, pero fue mucho después cuando me enteré por qué había sido realmente. Mas en ese momento por mi mente no pasó otra cosa más que el puño de Kukai posándose en mí cabello. Creo que desde ese momento comencé a querer algo más que su simple puño rozándome. _

Al entrar a mi casa me encontré con mi amiga peli-rosada sentada en las escaleras, esta daba de frente con la puerta principal.

—Tu...

Su voz de ultra tumba provocó que me estremeciera ligeramente.

—…otra vez me engañaste…

Sí, la primera vez que le hice esto no fue apropósito, sólo que se me pasó y no le avisé a ella que se cancelaba la reunión. Aunque terminó siendo un favor para ella, ya que la encontré algo acaramelada con mí hermano.

—No, esta vez fue a conciencia—dije sonriendo, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, dejando las llaves en la pequeña mesa—. ¿Esta Ikuto en casa?—pregunté mirando a la sala, notando la televisión encendida.

—Está cocinando—dijo si ponerse de pie, suspirando con ligera amargura.

— ¿…Pasó…algo?—pregunté un poco más bajo.

Negó con su cabeza.

Tal vez era eso lo que le molestaba, que no hubiese pasado nada.

—Bueno… ¿te quedas a almorzar?—pregunté dirigiéndome a las escaleras.

—No lo sé... ¿puedo quedarme?

Asentí.

—Algo bueno tiene que salir de venir aquí y… tengo que contarte algo—dije tomándola de la mano y subiendo las escaleras a mi habitación.

Una vez adentro, cerré la puerta y me apoyé en esta.

—Eto… ¿pasa algo malo?

—Salí con Souma—dije mirando a otra dirección, sintiendo como mis mejillas se tornaban rojizas.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y por un momento creí que comenzaría a reír.

Me miró fijamente, intentando encontrar algo en mis ojos.

— ¿Y…?

—Creo que… me gustó—dije cerrando mis ojos, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa surcara mi rostro.

Una risa divertida se escuchó en la habitación, Hinamori estaba riendo, pero se notaba feliz.

_Luego de que Hinamori me dijera que sus padres aceptaban la propuesta, pero querían hablar conmigo… Me dijo que haría algo para que Nagehiko y Rima se vieran esa misma tarde. Saldrían un rato los tres. Le dije para que los dejara solos, pero ella me recordó "lo mucho que se querían" esos dos, así que le dije que no los perdiera de vista en ningún momento. Y así comencé a esperar ansiosa las vacaciones, para que pronto comenzara eso a lo que decidí llamar: Un pequeño jueguito. Pero más que nada esperaba que llegara el lunes para poder salir con Kukai otra vez. Que cursi soy._

_**Rima**_

_Me había decido a levantarme tarde el día después que Utau me metió en todo en ese embrollo de: Un pequeño jueguito, como lo tituló ella misma el día que llegamos a su casa de playa. Estaba en la casa de mi padre ese fin de semana y ya le había contado a mi madre lo de las vacaciones. Me había dicho que le preguntara a mi padre y cuando llegué a su casa ese día él me había dicho que mi madre tendría que decidirlo. Me mantendrían con eso por unos tres días mas o menos, hasta que ambos dijeran que si. Ese era el problema de unos padres que se habían separado y habían tenido un desastroso divorcio. El punto es que me levantaba tarde porque mi madre no estaba para decirme que las jóvenes de dieciséis años se levantaban temprano y que ya debo acostúmbrame, porque la universidad era eso y no se que otras más._

_Recuerdo que mi mañana aquel día había sido perfecta, mi papá y yo habíamos estado viendo esos programas de comedia que solíamos ver cuando era más pequeña. Sólo que esta vez mi madre no estaba ahí para decirle que esos programas no son buenos, que la vida no es un chiste y muchas otras cosas aburridas. Habíamos desayunado en el sofá y habíamos decido almorzar en casa. Como decía, ese día había sido maravilloso... hasta que mi mejor amiga llamó a mi celular._

— ¿Amu?—pregunté sin escuchar su voz del otro lado.

—_Rima-chan, hola—_dijo con su usual emoción—_, ¿tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?_

La verdad era que no tenía nada por hacer, puesto que los sábados mi padre trabajaba en las tardes después del almuerzo y volvía tardísimo.

—No—dije mirando como mi padre comenzaba a servir el curry.

— _¿Quieres venir conmigo al centro comercial?_

Algo en su pregunta me hizo desconfiar, querer decirle que no. Pero alegando a que tengo una buena amiga y habiendo dejado a un lado lo que ella había hecho el día anterior, es decir, ponerme como pareja a Fujisaki Nagehiko, yo acepté.

—Claro—dije mientras me dirigía a la mesa.

—_Me alegro... ¿En dónde nos encontramos?—_preguntó cuando ya me disponía a colgar.

—En el parque a las dos y media—dije antes de colgar ahora si.

Después de contarle a mi padre sobre ello, me dio permiso y me dijo que asegurara que me acompañasen de regreso que eso hacían las amigas. Asentí y asentí, se ofreció a llevarme en su auto porque el parque estaba algo lejos de este lugar. Accedí y cuando terminamos de comer me dispuse a cambiarme. Me puse un polo de color celeste con bobos en la parte inferior, era algo largo por lo que use unos leggins negros, unas ballerinas blancas y tomé una casaca del mismo color, blanca. Me sujete el cabello en una cola alta y tomé mi celular junto con un bolso que me colgué del hombro. Metí unas las llaves, mi billetera, mi celular y así subí al auto de mi padre. Me dio unos cuantos billetes y me pidió que lo llamase cuando llegara a casa.

Cuando llegué al parque todavía eran las dos y veinticinco, por lo que decidí sentarme en una de las bancas. En un instante me pareció escuchar el timbre de voz de mi amiga, pero vaya mi sorpresa al no solo encontrarme con ella si no también con la competencia.

—Hola Rima-chan—dijo sonriendo.

Sólo por esta vez no lo ignoré y murmuré un hola. Mi amiga sonreía nerviosa, sabiendo muy bien que aquel sujeto no me agradaba.

¿Qué me molestaba de él?

No lo sé. Pero no me gustaba que Amu se acercara a él, era como proteger a un tesoro. No me gustaba que Amu y él estuvieran juntos, yo había sido su mejor amiga por mucho tiempo y viene él y arruina mi perfecta amistad. Lo peor es que hasta en el colegio creían que esos dos tenían algo y que hacían bonita pareja y una muy cool y... ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¿¡Cómo carajos pueden hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga? Simplemente me desagrada.

De no ser porque Amu es mi mejor amiga y él es uno de sus mejores amigos... lo habría mandado a la mismísima mierda hacia ya mucho tiempo.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos?—preguntó Amu sentándose a mi lado.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?—pregunté yo mirándola.

—Pues... hay un parque de diversiones cerca de aquí—dijo ella señalando hacia atrás con su pulgar—. ¿Por qué no vamos?

—Por mi esta bien—dije poniéndome de pie.

—Por mi también—dijo él detrás de mi.

—Entonces vamos—dijo avanzando un poco, dejándome atrás con él.

— ¿Vamos Rima-chan?—preguntó viendo como Amu se alejaba.

Era obvio su plan, dejarnos pasar tiempo a Nagehiko y a mi. Y simplemente haría mi mejor esfuerzo por eso del reto. Además tampoco era una niña de doce que le contestaba de mala gana, ya no era aquella niña inmadura que tomaba de la mano a Amu para alejarla de el niño de cabello largo. Ahora tenía dieciséis y mi mente trabajaba el doble... podía entender muy bien los sentimientos de él por mi amiga.

—Lo que intentes no funcionará—murmuré.

— ¿Dijiste?

—Nada—dije suspirando—. Vamos antes que nos deje—dije comenzando a caminar.

—Tienes razón—dijo caminando a mi lado.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al dichoso parque de diversiones. Habían millones de niños junto a sus padres y otros andaban sueltos por ahí en grupos. No recordaba haber venido antes.

— ¿Hay que subirnos a las tacitas?—preguntó Amu con una repentina emoción— ¿ya?

Ambos asentimos a su petición y nos pusimos en la fila después de comprar algunos tickets.

—Lo siento niña pero tienes que venir con alguien mayor—dijo, la señorita que recogía los boletos, a una niña castaña que estaba ahí.

—Pero ya hice toda la fila—protestó ella.

—Yo te acompaño—dijo Amu ofreciéndose.

— ¿Enserio onee-san?—preguntó mirándola con los ojos iluminados, mi amiga asintió y la pequeña la tomó de la mano—. Arigato onee-san.

—Disculpe pero podrían ustedes encargarse de este pequeño—dijo más como suplica una mamá atrás mío, dirigiéndose a mi y a Nagehiko—, me mareo fácilmente.

Estaba a punto de negarme, refutando que no era buena cuidando niños.

—Descuide, nosotros lo cuidamos—dijo Nagehiko mientras sujetaba la mano del niño.

_¿Nosotros? Eso me suena a ambos._

—Muchas gracias, son una linda pareja—dijo sonriente.

Estaba a punto de reconocer a la señora y a su hijo, pero lo que dijo en ese momento me dejo en estado de shock. ¿Yo y él una pareja? ¿Una linda pareja? ¿Desde cuándo?

La señorita de los tickets recogió los nuestros y nos metimos en la taza. Y así terminamos yo y Fujisaki en la misma taza color rosado. Pero por más que lo negase, me divertí dando vueltas en aquella taza. Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza el buscar a Amu en alguna de las tazas. Dimos vueltas y vueltas, debido a que aquel mocoso daba vueltas al timón del centro. Me reí tanto por los gestos que hacía, que cuando me fui hacia un lado caí en cuenta de que Nagehiko estaba a mi costado.

— ¿Estas bien Rima-chan?—preguntó apartándome un poco de él.

—Si, gracias—dije volviéndome a sentar.

_En ese momento tal vez no me di cuenta, pero fue un gesto que me gustó mucho. El simple hecho de que Nagehiko estuviera pendiente de mi me gustaba. Se la pasó así todo el rato en el que subimos a la montaña rusa, donde Amu y yo gritamos como locas desquiciadas, Amu por miedo y yo por asustarla más. Usualmente sólo hago eso cuando estoy con Utau, Amu y/o Yaya, pero lo hice porque me sentí segura junto a él por primera vez. Cuando nos subimos al carrusel y Amu se subió en uno de los caballos, me quedé a solas con él probando un helado de fresa. Fue divertido por primera vez en todo lo que lo conocía, aunque tal vez fuera el hecho de que Amu no estuviese en ese instante como para preocuparme porque él intentase algo con ella. O esa era la razón que yo creía que era en esos días._

—Eso fue muy divertido—dijo Amu cuando vino junto a nosotros con su helado de chocolate ya a la mitad.

—No sé que te divierte de un carrusel, sólo das vueltas en un caballo—dije terminando mi helado de fresa.

—Claro que no—se quejó ella, comenzando a decirme miles de razones por las cuales el carrusel era divertido.

— ¿Y ahora a donde vamos?—preguntó Nagehiko habiendo terminado su helado.

—Hay que ir a los espejos.

—Pero ya fuimos Amu-chan—repuso ladeando la cabeza.

—Pero es divertido y-

—Hay que ir a la casa de los sustos—dije mirando a la entrada en donde un zombi estaba recibiendo los tickets.

— ¡NO!

—Suena divertido—concordó Nagehiko mirándome.

— ¡NO!

—Si, tengo curiosidad—dije mirando la entrada, no se veía muy atemorizante.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHAN?!

Después de varias protestas por parte de Amu, entramos en la casa. Estuvimos caminando un buen rato en el cual mis tímpanos se querían romper constantemente por los gritos de Amu, que estaba escondida detrás de mi y Nagehiko. Al final un chico que parecía no tener cabeza y que estaba arrastrando un cuerpo terminó por hacerla salir corriendo de allí. No pude evitar reírme por lo graciosa que se veía.

—Tienes una linda risa—dijo de repente.

—Lo sé—dije sonriendo.

—En realidad se ve ridículo que una chica de dieciséis años salga corriendo por una simple persona sin cabeza—dijo mientras seguíamos caminando.

—Se ve muy ridículo—dije mirando hacia atrás, viendo como un zombi sin una mano se acercaba arrastrándose—. Un zombi nos está siguiendo—dije sin darle mucha importancia.

—Será que no le tienes miedo a nada—dijo divertido él cuando volteó a ver al zombi que se había detenido.

_Ojalá._

—Puede ser—dije dando la vuelta en otro lugar que parecía un comedor—. Me gusta su vestido—dije mirando a la novia que comía la cabeza del que supuse era su esposo.

—Feliz luna de miel—dijo él cuando ya nos estábamos alejando.

—Eres divertido—dije asombrada, pero de lo que acababa de decirle.

— ¿Tu crees?

—Bueno... más que los chistes patéticos de Kukai—dije recordando los chistes del castaño.

Ahora él rió.

—Cualquiera hace reír más que sus chistes—dijo tomándome de la mano—. Cuidado, hay un ojo.

—Gracias—dije mirando la bolita de vidrio—, se parecen a los ojos de Utau—dije recordando el color lila de sus ojos.

—Tienes razón.

Caminamos así un rato más y cuando salimos nos encontramos a una Amu algo asustada. Hablando por teléfono con alguien que no supe quien era, Nagehiko tampoco sabía.

_Luego de eso Amu nos dejó solos, no me molestó, aunque admito que no estaba feliz. No era algo que me agradase, mucho menos si no me cuenta lo que oculta. Pero creo que si me lo decía no le hubiese creído, pues nadie sabía que ella ya hablaba con Ikuto en ese entonces. Nagehiko como todo caballero me acompañó a mi casa y se quedó conmigo hasta que llegó mi papá, contra todo pronóstico de que mi padre supusiera otra cosa... lo recibió feliz. Le agradeció por haberse quedado hasta que viniera él y le dijo que siempre sería bienvenido aquí. No sé con qué intención lo dijo, el punto es que no me importo... al fin y al cabo estábamos hablando de Nagehiko, mi rival. O eso era lo que era antes._

* * *

_Quiero saber su opinión... si está bien o no, lo puse como AmuxIkuto porque es mi pareja favorita, pero también habrán kutau y rimagihiko... si quieren yairi... Ciertamente es una idea diferente, así que prefiero su opinión._

_Cualquier crítica o recomendación es bien recibida, los demás capítulos -8- los colgaré si les gusta (:_

_Take care~_

_Attn. _**K**_iriha-chan_


End file.
